


And Live With Me Forever Now

by Becky_Blue_Eyes



Series: Nakama Maintenance Workshop 101 [8]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, hey look another songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Becky_Blue_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief snapshots into Baymax's life post-Hiro, and how his world revolves around him. SPOILERS FOR BIG HERO 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Live With Me Forever Now

**Author's Note:**

> because why not
> 
> disclaimer: i don’t own the copyrighted material within; the song lyrics belong to fall out boy

_they say we are what we are,_

_but we don't have to be,_

* * *

Baymax is supposed to be the world's best healthcare companion

instead, he flies

and every time Hiro laughs from his back, he considers that a better treatment than applying bacitracin.

* * *

_i'm bad behavior but i do it in the best way,_

* * *

"Baymax, are you low batter again?"

"Baymax, please don't—oh god you did."

"Umm, ok Baymax, just up the stairs and—oww!—I'm ok Abigail!"

"Unbelievable, what am I gonna do with you?"

* * *

_i'll be the watcher of the eternal flame,_

_i'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams,_

* * *

Baymax pulls the blanket over Hiro's trembling frame, and doesn't speak

not tonight

but stays by Hiro's side. He rubs feeling back into sobbing shoulders, wipes away stinging tears, and doesn't say a word, but the relief seeping into his vinyl every time he wakes Hiro from a nightmare is indicative of his silent treatment's success.

* * *

_i am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass_

* * *

Baymax watches Hiro analyze his battery, sees how Hiro is proud of himself for creating such a reliable power source. "No more random blackouts over the bay, eh?"

"I will endeavor to balance my power usage," Baymax feels his body surge when Hiro connects him to his charger

it feels like flying with Hiro, tiny moments of pure power.

* * *

_i try to picture me without you but i can't_

* * *

Baymax looks around the crowd at Pier 39 for Hiro, worrying about Hiro agitating his splinted wrist against jostling pedestrians

and in the minute before he spots Hiro and Fred playing with a claw machine, feels very small despite his girth.

* * *

' _cause we could be immortals, immortals_

_just not for long, for long,_

* * *

"Hiro, it is approaching your curfew."

"But Baymax, we almost got him! Aunt Cass hardly remembers my curfew anyway!"

"I will alert our teammates of our leaving now."

"Baymax, turn around right now!"

"If we hurry, we will arrive on time for hot wings."

* * *

_and live with me forever now,_

_pull the blackout curtains down,_

_just not for long, for long,_

* * *

Hiro tilts his head to the sun and sighs, "I wish I could stay up here forever"

Baymax steadies him scanning him for the bruises hiding under his shirt that have yet to heal from their latest battle

they are required elsewhere soon and Gogo scolds Hiro for keeping a slipping schedule, but Baymax calculates that they can linger on the turbine for a little while longer, no one needs to know

* * *

_sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,_

_is when it's tested again and again every day,_

* * *

Hiro throws down his tools and buries his face in his hands, shaking from frustration and coffee and weeks of failure, "I can't do this."

Baymax waddles over and hugs him, saying nothing, and Hiro vents about how he needs to finish the next phase of his nanobot project immediately, because with Nene's input he'll be able to help so many people and there's only so much time before he's busy with his other schoolwork and

he can't do this

but he can

and when Hiro finishes his phase and tests the prototype, Baymax thrums with pride

* * *

_i'm still comparing your past to my future,_

* * *

Baymax wonders what he would be like if Tadashi had lived and Hiro had died

and doesn't finish the thought.

* * *

_it might be your wound but they're my sutures,_

* * *

Baymax is Tadashi's greatest creation, an extension of Tadashi's will—he will never dispute that

but when Hiro comes to him bleeding from a split lip and three knuckles busted

"These absolute monsters tried to—I can't even think straight about it, I almost got my butt kicked too before Abigail came to save me but I gave them exactly what they deserved! How dare they even look at Marys that way!"

Baymax doesn't push him like Tadashi would have

just heals his wounds, considering all the ways that Hiro is so different than his creator, and all the ways that Hiro is everything Tadashi would've wanted to be.

* * *

_i am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass_

* * *

Baymax will not age

and when Hiro turns 15, then 16, then 17, then 18, then 19, then 20, something like hope for the future fills his circuits

something like dread as well.

* * *

_i try to picture me without you but i can't_

* * *

When the first new shipments of Baymax are sent out, Hiro asks if Baymax ever wanted to work at a hospital or a hospice like he was intended so

Baymax takes Hiro flying, and fulfills his directive in the little shrieks he can still pull out of Hiro.

* * *

_'cause we could be immortals, immortals,_

_just not for long, for long,_

* * *

"Hiro, do you think this is wise?"

"Marys is having the baby right now and we're the fastest transportation in San Fransokyo. Call the team, tell them to meet us there?"

"Alright. Miss Marys, please hold on tight, and be mindful of—"

"GET THE LEAD OUT, LET'S GO!"

"—of stressors in your labor."

* * *

_and live with me forever now,_

_pull the blackout curtains down,_

* * *

Setsu looks up at Baymax with Tadashi's eyes, and asks, "How long did it take to make you?"

Baymax helps Setsu climb onto his head, and begins a story decades in the making as they watch their parents and their family laugh at the park

when chaos strikes Baymax is told to stay behind with Setsu, Hiro and Marys's little baby girl, and Baymax shields her from the chaos, a new purpose blossoming to life in his programming

because now there's much more at stake than just being a healthcare companion.

* * *

_we could be immortals, immortals,_

_just not for long, for long,_

* * *

Baymax is with Hiro in his

their

last moments because he chose to be, the idea of leaving another creator to die alone incompatible with his programming

with his soul

"This is it buddy," Hiro smiles at the broken monitor, where he'd said goodbye to Marys Setsu Abigail Aunt Cass Wasabi Honey Gogo Nene the memory of Tadashi, "One last adventure, right?"

"Right," and Baymax presses harder on the blood welling under Hiro's shirt. But they're going to die once the portal opens and sucks them and the bomb into oblivion

better them than San Fransokyo and the entire western coast, right? Baymax calculates so

and Hiro's in his 40s, too young to die now but much better than Tadashi. Baymax pauses, then asks as the portal revs into life, "Are you satisfied with your care?"

Hiro laughs, "100%,"

and they are pulled into the light—

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the future ending to The Jishinko Chronicles???
> 
> Nah, I just wanted to write another songfic LOL but take this as you will


End file.
